


snow kiss

by textbookchoices



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices
Summary: Mr. Stark takes Peter on a winter holiday -- skiing in the Alps.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: Ironspiders Georg Secret Stocking Stuffer Exchange 2020





	snow kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chelicerata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelicerata/gifts).



> \ /  
> \-->*<\--  
> /_\  
> /_\\_\  
> /_/_/_\  
> /_\\_\\_\\_\  
> /_/_/_/_/_\  
> /_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\  
> /_/_/_/_/_/_/_\  
> /_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\  
> /_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_\  
> /_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\  
> /_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_\  
> [___]
> 
> Merry Christmas!

**one.**

Oddly enough, Peter’s first thought when Mr. Stark kisses him is that his lips feel rough. A moment later, it’s that the man’s goatee is softer than he’d expected, and then that his breath is hot in contrast to the cold air all around them, that his tongue is soft and warm where it slides against Peter’s bottom lip, making him gasp and open his lips wider for Mr. Stark to deepen the kiss.

Then, right before Mr. Stark pulls back, eyes twinkling with a smirk threatening to overtake his soft smile and his gloved fingers holding Peter’s face gently, Peter thinks _oh, he’s kissing me,_ and _please don’t let me mess this up_.

They’re on the ground, the cold of the snow creeping in at Peter’s waist, neck, wrists and ankles even though he’s dressed head-to-toes in brand new (expensive and _tailored_ ) winter gear. Mr. Stark is lying on top of him, pressing him into the snow with more falling heavy around them.

They’d fallen because Peter has never been skiing before, and he’d tripped just trying to get to the lifts, pulling Mr. Stark down with him.

He isn’t sure how they ended up kissing.

He stares up at the man he’s been in love with since he was fourteen and asks, voice halfway to broken, “Can we do that again?”

Mr. Stark laughs and drops his forehead down to touch Peter’s chest, just for a second, and then says, “Any time, kid,” and then they’re kissing again, soft and sweet in the snow.

**two.**

Despite the fact that Mr. Stark paid for a two-week stay in a hotel in one of the most incredible, expensive skiing resorts in the world, and the fact that their suite is decked out with anything and everything two people could ever need or even _want_ while on the winter holiday vacation of their _dreams_ , Peter loses his virginity in a cave, freezing cold and surrounded by snow, ice, and wickedly sharp rocks, a blizzard trapping him and Mr. Stark inside after they’d fought about a dozen Latverian robot yetis.

Merry Christmas, right?

But it isn’t as bad as it sounds. It’s actually pretty great. Mr. Stark’s suit is malfunctioning because of a lucky hit one of the robots got off, but the heaters still work, and the tracking beacons are on, and Mr. Stark is warm, his whole body hot where his skin touches Peter’s.

And there’s the fact that Peter’s in love with him.

Peter can hardly feel the cold with how distracted he is by the feel of Mr. Stark’s mouth on his, trailing down his throat, his chest, his stomach, all the way down until Peter’s gasping and clutching at the cold stone and dirt, trying desperately not to thrust up into Mr. Stark’s throat too hard, too fast.

By the time Colonel Rhodes shows up to rescue them, Peter has more than learned how to return the favor, and he’s wishing that the burn of Mr. Stark’s beard, the bruising pressure of his fingers, would last just a little bit longer.

**three.**

Peter finds out that he and Mr. Stark are dating a week after they get back from Switzerland.

He finds out because Mr. Stark shows up at Aunt May’s apartment, dressed in a suit that Peter would love to rip off of him (and not because it doesn’t look amazing, because it looks amazing), and Peter walks in the front door dressed in ripped jeans and a sweater with three holes in it only to hear, “—just thought I’d take him somewhere nice for our first date in New York. Here’s to hoping this one doesn’t get interrupted by any yetis.”

Aunt May spins to look at him, eyes wide, says, “Peter! You two started _dating_? How could you not tell me you started dating?”

Peter, stunned and frozen in the doorway, can’t answer her, because—because when did they start dating?

They were dating?

Mr. Stark wanted to take him _somewhere nice_? On a _date_?

In the following silence, Mr. Stark raises one singular eyebrow, as if to say, _Well, kid? Why didn’t you tell her?_

Did kissing and having sex in Switzerland count as them starting to date!?

“Uh,” Peter answers, and then, “it was… a surprise?”

Mr. Stark laughs and says, “Go put on a suit, Peter. We have reservations.”

Mr. Stark ends up helping Peter choose a suit even though he only has two to choose from and Mr. Stark had bought them both for him anyway. Needless to say, they definitely miss their reservations.

Peter doesn’t mind.

Burgers on top of the Empire State building at midnight is a pretty good first date.

(It’s the first of many.)

**four.**

Tony proposes a year later, Dum-E’s claw extended over them both in the middle of the lab, holding a sprig of mistletoe carefully, and Peter answers with _yes please_.

(The Christmas after that, they honeymoon in Switzerland, and this time, Peter gets to have sex in the fancy hotel room. They don’t even go skiing.)

***


End file.
